dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero High School
Super Hero High School, also known as simply Super Hero High, is a school for teenagers with either superpowers, high IQs, or strong personalities, and is the central location for the ''DC Super Hero Girls'' franchise. It is located in central Metropolis. Appearance The school is shaped like a giant golden spire that has golden plated windows and multiple blocks attached to it, featuring different classrooms. The school also has the Amethyst from Gemworld mounted at the top of it's main building. Curriculum There are presumably a variety of classes that can be taken; however only a few are known. *Combatistics *Intro to Super Suits *Flyer's Education *P.E . *Poetry *Weaponomics *Art *Magic *Lock Picking *Know Your Enemy *Forensic Science *Task Force X *Algebra *Theatre *Hero History *Advanced Catchology Clubs Faculty *Amanda Waller — Principal *Gorilla Grodd — Vice Principal *Granny Goodness — Librarian (formerly) *Parasite — Janitor *Crazy Quilt — Intro to Super Suits teacher *Etrigan — Poetry teacher *Lucius Fox — Weaponomics teacher *Red Tornado — Flyer's Education teacher *Wildcat — Gym Teacher *Commissioner Gordon — Forensic Science Teacher *Liberty Belle — Teacher *June Moone — Art teacher *Doctor Seid/Darkseid-Algebra Teacher *Doctor Magnus Students *Katana *Hawkgirl *Catwoman *Cyborg *Ray *Guardian *Scorch *Dr. Light *Frost *Adam Strange *Vibe *Starfire *Animal Man *Darkfire *The Flash *Cheetah *Miss Martian *Mammoth *Black Orchid *Bunker *Blue Beetle *Psimon *Arrowette *Thunder *Lightning *Mary Marvel *Dove *Hawk *Fire *Lady Shiva *Jinx *Elastic Girl *Beast Boy *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Star Sapphire *Bumblebee *Green Lantern *Wonder Woman *Ravager *El Diablo *Batgirl *Supergirl *Raven *Big Barda *Mera Graduates *Superman *Plastic Man *Tigress *Dinah Drake *Sandman *Dr. Midnight Gallery Bumblebee Belt Open.png Bumblebee Belt.png Poison Ivy DCSHG Eyes.png Batgirl DCSHG Back.png Batgirl DCSHG Back With Jet-Pack Elevating.png Batgirl DCSHG Back With Jet-Pack Burned.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Trough Legs.png Frost DCSHG Leg.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Eyes.png Wonder Woman DCSHG moving eyes.png Wonder Woman DCSHG angry eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG Eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG moving eyes.png Supergirl DCSHG angry eyes.png Frost DCSHG Trough Legs.png Batgirl V.s Mrs. Clayface Duel.png Batgirl DCSHG Ready for the Duel.png Batgirl DCSHG checking her Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG checking her Belt 2.png Batgirl V.s Mrs. Clayface Duel 2.png DCSHG Career Day.png DCSHG Stage Fright.png Batgirl DCSHG Back and Legs.png Bleez DCSHG Blowing her Ring like a Cowgirl.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Comic Leg.jpg Wonder Woman DCSHG Comic Boot.jpg Supergirl DCSHG Comic Normal Eyes.jpg Wonder Woman DCSHG Comic Back.jpg Cheetah and Frost DCSHG Comic Back and Legs.jpg Wonder Woman DCSHG Comic Back with the Lassoo.jpg Ms.Moone DCSHG Comic Closed and Normal Eyes.jpg Star Sapphire DCSHG Comic Eyes with VR.jpg Wonder Woman DCSHG Doll The Cowgirl.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Doll Hip.png Cheetah DCSHG Doll Tail.png Cheetah DCSHG Doll Eyes.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Doll Eyes.png Wonder Woman and Cheetah DCSHG Doll Western Duel.png Wonder Woman and Cheetah DCSHG Doll Cowgirls Duel.png Cheetah DCSHG Doll The Cowgirl.png Bumblebee, Poison Ivy, Katana and Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl DCSHG Doll Cowgirl Duel.png Poison Ivy DCSHG Doll The Cowgirl.png Wonder Woman DCSHG Doll Cowgirl Eyes.png Trivia *The hallways have two sets of lockers, ones on the ground and ones higher up. Students who can fly always get the higher set. Category:Content